


Pop Goes The Weasel

by shadowglove88



Series: Choice Series [7]
Category: Smallville, Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3941497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowglove88/pseuds/shadowglove88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Chloe has finally gotten all the things necessary, she joins the triad demon-heads, Azazel, Lilith and Belial at Stonehenge to free Lucifer. She thought she knew what to expect once he was there. Boy was *she* wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pop Goes The Weasel

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/shadowglove88/pic/0005ctgh/)

 

Title: Pop Goes The Weasel  
Sequel to: [A Deal's A Deal](http://shadowglove88.livejournal.com/214738.html)  
Universe: [Choice Series](http://shadowglove88.livejournal.com/?skip=10&tag=series%3A%20choice%20series)  
Characters: Chloe, Azazel, Lilith, Belial, Lucifer  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: Don't own  
Summary: Now that Chloe has finally gotten all the things necessary, she joins the triad demon-heads, Azazel, Lilith and Belial at Stonehenge to free Lucifer. She thought she knew what to expect once he was there. Boy was *she* wrong.  
Written for my Paranormal25 150 Prompt Table. Prompt of the day # 56: Megalith.

  
Chin raised, lips curled in a pleased smirk, Chloe shared a look with Lilith. The elder demon looked as smug as the cat who ate the canary and framed the dog. For once Lilith was wearing an adult, her hair long and blond, curls wild yet attractive. She dressed in white, ironically, and was barefoot, her feet connecting with the ground upon which they stood. Belial stood across from them, dressed in white as well, barefoot and hair slicked back. Finishing the group was Azazel, also in a smashing white suit. Between him, Lilith, and Belial, there was a sigil marked in blood on the ground, and surrounding the sigil, also marked in blood and connecting the three demons, was a triangle.

It amused the lesser of the four demons, as she looked around the place that'd been prophesied to be the location for this auspicious event.

Stonehenge.

For millennia people had wondered what the structure had been created for, and tonight they would find out.

Chloe, the only one in black, reached into the bag she held, retrieving one of the treasures she'd managed to acquire for Lilith. It was the reliquary that contained the feet of Saint Peter, who'd been crucified upside-down. The lesser demon placed the reliquary before her boss' feet, whispering the words she'd learnt for this spell. Her eyes flashed black as the demonic magic manifested, chaining Lilith to the reliquary and anchoring them together. Lilith took in a deep breath and opened her eyes, shinning white.

The wind began to pick up, whipping hair and clothes viciously.

The first step had been completed.

Clearing her throat, Chloe went to Belial, reaching into her bag and pulling out another reliquary she'd been tasked to find and acquire. She held the reliquary that contained the Stigmata-marred hands of Saint Francis. Placing the box in Belial's hands, she whispered the incantation once more, demonic magic binding demon to box. His eyes opened, and they were gray, smoky, like mist or fog on a rainy day.

The land beneath them began to tremble, the stones in stonehenge beginning to shake in their foundations.

The earth roared beneath them, adding to the screams of the wind.

The second phase had been completed.

Finally, Chloe went to stand before Azazel, reaching for the last object she'd been entrusted to find and acquire. It was yet again another rare and highly prized, heavily guarded reliquary. She pulled out the carefully wrapped object, the crown that been placed on god's child before his death, the crown that still had his blood. The blonde shared a look with Azazel, before placing the still wrapped crown on his brow, and whispering the incantation. She stepped back as Azazel's gaze rose to the sky, flashing more gold than usual, the demonic magic circling him, binding him to the reliquary with the power only he could survive being tied to.

The heaven went dark, blackness drowning out the stairs, leaving only the moon above.

The moon tinted crimson before their very eyes.

The third phase had been completed.

Hellspeak slipped from her lips as Chloe yelled the last word, the magics circling the three demons shooting to each other, connecting them in a visible triangle of hellish power, before shooting towards the center of the triangle, situated in the middle of the sigil. The magic mixed, merged, and then erupted upwards into the sky, seeming to pierce the crimsoned moon situated directly above them.

Suddenly, rain began to fall down upon them, and yet it wasn't water.

No.

Blood poured down upon them from the sky, bathing them and the sigil beneath.

The drops of blood seemed to eat away at the reliquaries like acid, removing the protection they'd had due to prayers of saints and sacrifices of righteous ones.

Had the reliquaries been stolen, they would have been harder to consume, to corrupt, to destroy. But they'd been given over to Chloe with full consent, and in all cases, happily. She'd learnt that you didn't intimidate these sorts of people the church put to guard important things. No. You offered them things their god wouldn't. For they were only human...and humans always wanted something they didn't have.

It was through this method that Chloe had singlehandedly acquired the reliquaries demons had been attempting to get for so long they preferred not to remember because it shamed them.

And now, and now the time was nigh.

She'd given her conditions for her participation in this mission, and since they'd all been assured her, she did this without worry or guilt.

The white suits and dress were beginning to turn red, dyed by the blood pouring over them torrentially.

Reaching in for the last thing in her bag, Chloe let the bag slide to the ground before heading towards the triangle, and yet making sure to keep out, Hellspeak upon her lips as she uttered the last of the incantation.

Raising the container in her hand, which held the twenty pieces of silver, She smashed it down in the middle of the glowing sigil.

Suddenly, an explosion rocked the world, and the demons stumbled to their feet as the ground the sigil had been marked on split open, forming a ravine, from which blinding light shone up. It was so bright it reminded Chloe of the desert in the scorching sun, and she had to lift her hand up to shield her gaze as she looked away. In the end that wasn't even enough and she had to close her eyes tightly and cover her face.

Even then she could see the light behind her eyelids.

And then it was gone, and all was dark.

Chloe opened her eyes cautiously, looking around her, finding nothing.

"Father walks amongst us once again!" Lilith whispered with childlike glee as she stumbled to her feet.

"Yeah?" Chloe frowned, standing. "Then where the hell is he?"

"He's gone to unite himself with the other half of his soul." Azazel replied.

Belial nodded. "It will be interesting to see whom it was that you crafted for him, Azazel. We have all wondered, waiting, curious to see the body you made for his soul."

"Wait, what?" Chloe looked amongst the demons, not having heard this part before. "We just popped Lucifer free like a genie from the bottle. I thought he'd come out whole."

"No, only his power and energy, and part of his soul, was imprisoned." Azazel shook his head, solemnly. "When father realized that there was a plot against him, to imprison him, he tore out half of his soul and gave it to me to guard and make into a body for his energy when he should come forth."

Chloe blinked. "So you mean Lucifer has been walking amongst us the whole time? Or, well, part of him?"

Lilith nodded, grinning. "And now he will be one, and he will be ours once more!"

Chloe frowned. "But considering both halves are him, will he be the guy who was in lockdown for a couple of billions of years...or the one who walked up and down amongst humans?" Chloe made a face. "And does the human half of him even know he's Lucifer?"

"Father's human half did not know, for the same reason we did not know whom he was...for his own protection." Belial replied. "If the celestials should know that part of him was on earth..."

Chloe nodded, understanding. "But still, when they reunite, which is going to be the head honcho?"

There was silence.

Obviously, the three hadn't thought of that question.

"Let me answer the question for you." A familiar voice announced, and Chloe turned in horror to see a man she thought she'd never see again. "I remember my time before my imprisonment, and then from my 'birth' in the human world to this moment."

She couldn't breath, her world shaking viciously.

"Father." Lilith went to her knees immediately.

Belial sent a shocked look in Azazel's direction, before going to his knees as well. "We are so blessed to have you once again in our midst, Father."

Those lips curled as he turned to Azazel. "You have done a good job, my son. No one suspected. Not even the little demon in our midst."

"Thank you Father." Azazel went down on one knee, head bowed.

Chloe gulped, her throat dry, as those eyes fell on her.

"Hello, Chloe." He smiled, coming towards her, reaching out to touch her hair.

"It can't be." She whispered, heart racing, world spinning.

This couldn't be happening!

It couldn't be true!

He couldn't be Lucifer!

"We have a lot to catch up on." He smirked.

"A-as you w-wish, M-my Lord." She fell to her knees more out of shock than reverence, turmoil filling her soul.

He chuckled, sensing it. "You will be working very closely to me from now on, and it is thanks to you that I was finally able to be freed and my memory returned...my true nature revealed to even myself." He reached out and clasped his fingers around her chin, before raising it so that she was staring up into his face. "You may call me by name, though only when we are alone."

Chloe gulped. "W-which name?"

He tilted his head to the side. "Whichever you prefer."

With his help she stood once more, still shaking, before breathing in and out.

She-she had to get over this.

The blonde looked up at him and reached for his hand, bringing it to her lips and she kissed it in reverence. "Welcome home, Dean."

Smirking, Dean Winchester nodded. "It's good to be back."


End file.
